Tabula Rasa
by TorvalVT
Summary: There all those stories about Percy choosing to be god, but what would happen if he accidentally became one? And lost his memory totally in the process? Language
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am again. I have see so may stories of Percy choosing to be a god, but I wondered what would happen if he accidentally became one? Well, I am going to explore this idea in this story, but with a twist. All you need do is follow to see what happens next, so hop on board!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series.**

The Last Birthday

Summer at camp half-blood is a time of joy and happiness for the campers residing there. But for the last four years they had been some of the worst, full of fear and war. When the war was finally over, a collective sigh of relief spread across the camp, enveloping it in a mist of complacence. Everything was fine, life was back to normal, and things were looking up for once. But something monumental would happen during the summer after the war that would rock the camp, indeed the entire godly community to its very core. An act that was so shocking that it would forever rewrite the books about mythology for generations. It would create and destroy, obliterate and reincarnate, erase and rewrite. And it all started with a party.

This is the story of the accidental deification of Percy Jackson.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nico shuffled innocently through the completed courtyard of the cabins towards the Poseidon cabin, glancing about in a manner that was no way shifty. He hid behind his back a wrapped box that was in no way addressed to his cousin, Percy. That was just inconceivable. The courtyard was deserted, but there was still no way to know if someone was watching.

When he was within the last few meters, he burst into a sprint and bolted into the cabin, only the be caught in strong, large hands.

"Whoa there, death breath" Clarisse grumbled. She was in the process of blowing up another balloon when the young son of Hades had barged in.

"Sorry, but I had to get here in a hurry," he panted, "Just in case Percy saw me, or even worse, the Stoll brothers" he said, eyes darting around the room as if to make sure that they were not hiding in the walls.

Even Clarisse had to shudder at that thought. If the Stoll brothers learned that there was a surprise birthday party for anyone, much less Percy, who knows what they would do.

While the two demigods were shuddering at the thought, a busy Annabeth bustled over and started to scold them. "Nico, so nice of you to come by," she said tersely, ripping out of his thoughts. "You can place the present on the bed over there" she motioned. Nico did as she told him to, because he did not want to get Annabeth mad at this point of the decorating process.

Annabeth rounded on Clarisse, only to find her hard at work blowing up balloons. Annabeth nodded curtly at her, silently thanking Clarisse, and bustled off to the next thing.

The reason these three and a few other friends of Percy Jackson's were preparing for a surprise party was quite simple. It was nearly the end of camp, and this was the last available day to throw a party for Percy.

The party had been planed by Annabeth, who had realized that Percy had never had a real birthday party with friends. She talked with his friends, and they decided to do something about it. It was decided that they would throw a party for him on the last day of camp.

After they had obtained permission from Chiron and from Mr. D (reluctantly) they started to plan every Tuesday. The people invited were,

Annabeth

Thalia

Nico

Clarisse

Grover

Tyson

The party was small, but these were Percy's closes friends, the ones he had known since the beginning of his adventures.

By this time it was almost dinner and all the decorations were in place. There was a small pile of presents stacked up on one of the unused beds, and banners hung from the low ceiling of the cabin. At the other end of the cabin a large blue cake sat where the saltwater fountain had once. It was decorated in a seafloor motif, with frothy icing waves adorning the top. Magical sea creatures jumped in and out of the waves, making the illusion of the sea complete.

With the decorations complete, the five demigods left the cabin. Little did they know that they were spotted by the Stoll brothers as they left.

-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-

The two brothers were lining up their cabin when they glimpsed the group of people leaving the cabin.

"Hey Travis," Conner said, "what do you think they were doing in Percy's cabin?"

"I do not know brother," replied Travis, "But I think we should find out during dinner."

And so they agreed to go explore the cabin. With that they finished arranging the cabin into a strait line (or as strait as it could manage) and led the campers off to dinner.

After they had scarfed down their dinner, the Stolls excused themselves from the eating area and pretended to go to the bathroom. As soon as they were out of sight of the other campers, they broke into a sprint and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

When they looked inside, they were met with a great surprise. They did not even know that Percy had a birthday anytime soon. So to see all the decorations hanging in the cabin filled them with glee. The mischievous kind.

The Stolls ran out of the cabin and into the bathroom to confer, just in case someone else decided to leave the dinning area. As they stood at the sink pretending to wash their hands, Conner started. "So, it looks like Percy is having a birthday party." he said.

"Yea, and he did not invite us either" Travis pouted.

"Well, the least we can do is to leave him a gift." Connor suggested.

"But what would be a gift worthy of the great Percy Jackson?" Travis mused.

They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the water, before Travis snapped his fingers, spraying water everywhere. "Eureka!" he shouted.

"Bro!" exclaimed Connor, "You got water all over me."

Travis waved it off. "Nothing a few paper towels can't fix" he said. "Anyways," he continued with a grin, "I think our perfect gift lies in the basement of the Big House."

His brother looked at him dumbly for a few moments as he toweled himself off before asking "What kind of gift would be in the basement of the Big House?"

Travis rolled his eyes as he also toweled off his hands. "I'll show you after dinner. We have been gone to long to show you now."

Connor shrugged and they both returned to dinner.

After the meal was over and everyone was heading to the amphitheater, the two brothers stealthily ran off to the Big house to get Percy's birthday present.

The basement was an old structure that was filled to the brim with wine barrels. When they got down, Connor's eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across his face, matching his brothers.

"This will be the greatest birthday party ever." Connor snickered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Percy left the arena looking for Annabeth, having not spotted her after dinner. It was not like his girlfriend to skip the singing afterwards, but it had happened once or twice before. So he just shrugged and continued on to his cabin. Its not like he needs to see her every night anyways.

When Percy got back to the cabin, he noticed before going inside that it was totally dark inside. He frowned and out of habit pulled Riptide out of his pocket. The lights were never off while he was away because he liked to come back and see that there was nothing unusual. Even Tyson knew that.

With caution he pulled open the door and held up his sword to peer inside.

'SURPRI-Whoa!"

Nico's yell was cut short by Percy's sword cutting though the air right in front of his face.

"Nico," Percy breathed in relief, "wha-" This time it was Percy's turn to stop short as he gazed upon the decorations covering the cabin and his other friends jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Percy just stood there like a fool with his jaw hanging open. It was only after Annabeth came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Happy birthday" that he realized what was going on.

"A birthday party?" he stuttered as every came out of their hiding places, "For me?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course its for you, silly. Why else would we have it in your cabin?"

For a few more seconds he was still to stunned to say anything, then broke out in a grin.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

First thing on the list was cake and drinks. The cake had made by some minor gods on Olympus, so it had a boarder of ambrosia and nectar mixed into the batter, so it was extra tasty for the demigods. Thalia had made some punch to go along with the cake, and it also had some nectar mixed in with it. But the cake was to small for them to overdose on the food of the gods, so there was no worries.

Little did the party goers know that the Stoll's birthday present was lurking in the punch.

Being the jokers they are, the Stolls slipped some wine in the punch while the room was dark. They even infiltrated the backup punch with a bit more in hopes to find a group of passed out demigods latter that night. In their opinion, making a person look silly without any strings back to them was the best kind of prank.

After the cake and a few drinks each, everyone was feeling some sort of effect from the punch. The mood was light and happy, and even Clarisse was being more social to the others. They began to play games, such as telephone (with much giggling), charades (Tyson still did not get how to play), and a minor and short game of truth or dare.

The turning point of the night came when Thalia suggested that they play punch-pong. This was approved of greatly, as the drink was a big hit among all of them. Thalia and Annabeth were on one team, while Nico and Percy were on the other.

To Percy and Nico's disappointment, both girls were quite good at the game. Even when mildly intoxicated, they both were still quite coordinated. After the third cup Nico dropped out, saying that the nectar was to much for him, and that he needed to stop before he burst into flames. Percy also reluctantly quit at four, but was dissapointed that he was unable to score on his girlfriend. When he complained of this to her, she giggled "What, worried that you would be beaten by a girl?"

He sputtered. "No-I-its not-" finally he found his voice, "Its just so hard to lose to you all the time at some things."

She giggled again. "But you always win at swords. And being so _hot._"

He pouted though, reaching anger. "You know," he said, his voice raising, "I wish you could not focus so much on my looks. That is all you have complemented about me in the last three months, ya know." At the end of the sentence his voice slurred a bit, making him repeat himself again.

Annabeth looked at him with concern. "You never told me about this before now."

Now Percy's voice was much louder, attracting the attention of everyone around. "Well, you never gave me the chance now, did ya" he slurred, "you never thought about complementing what I was good at, or praised any of my accomplishments. I was just how good I _looked_ while swimming, and how _hot_ I was when I did anything."

At this point Thalia thought it prudent to intervene. "Whoa Perce" she said, "I think that you should probably settle down."

"Oh, now YOU think I need to settle down now?" He slurred, "Well fuck you, bitch."

And with that he took one more swig of punch.

The first sensation Percy felt was the burning agony spread from his lower back to the rest of his body. It was like he was being burned from the inside out, but the pain never touched his skin. He let out a howl as the pain increased and he fell to the floor. All his friends stared in astonishment, to drunk to realize what was happening. Percy placed his hands on his eyes and mouth, where the pain was escaping in rolling waves. The pain in his Achilles point grew to that of an inferno consuming his very being, destroying him from the inside out. When he removed his hands from his face, his friends gasped as his eyes and mouth were molten red, the color of lava.

Finally Grover had enough sense to tell some one to get Chiron, but by this time it was to late.

In a final earsplitting howl, Percy's form glowed white and exploded in all directions, leaving a room full of bewildered demigods and the essence of a former mortal hero.


	2. Beach Party

**So here we are again. I appreciate all of your reviews, and I hope that you can keep them coming. It may be a while before everything gets explained, so please hang in there. Now, lets get on with the show, shall we?**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the Percy Jackson Series.  
**

Beach Party

Everyone stared blankly at the space where Percy had been standing a moment before. Then Thalia said, "What the hell just happened?"

"Percy go poof." Tyson stated simply.

Grover nodded a bit before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor, dead asleep.

Annabeth was frowning though. "Where did he go though?"

Nico shrugged. "Probs some god having him run a chore for them. He'll be back by the morning. Mark my words."

But Annabeth frowned more. "I just hope we can work out...whatever we were fighting about."

Thalia giggled. "He was annoyed that you were paying to much attention to his achievements and not enough on his body." Then she stopped to think for a moment. "Or was it the other way around?"

Clarisse interjected. "No, I think it was about Percy's grades in school. They were better than Annabeth's or somping."

"Nu-uh." Nico shot back, "it was about Percy's socks." Then he frowned. "I think that there was something in the punch."

Thalia yawned. "Anyways, I'm tired. I need to rest up so that tomorrow when he gets back I can beat his ass for calling me a bitch." With that she crawled under a table and fell asleep.

The others nodded drunkenly, and wandered around the cabin to find places to sleep. Only Annabeth could not find a place, and she decided to stumble outside to go to her cabin. When she finally figured out how to use the door handle, she was met with a strange sight. High above her in the night sky, colors danced across the sky in complex shifting bands. Annabeth was so entranced by the colors that she wandered over to the beach instead of her cabin. When she got there she plopped down on the sand, her mind transfixed on the heavens.

By this point Annabeth was so drunk that she was not surprised when a young man sat down next to her and stared at the sky with her. "Lovely, is it not?" He asked her. She just nodded drunkenly before listlessly looking over at him and her eyes lit up.

"Percy!" she yelled automatically, then frowned as she took a closer look at him. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I thought you were my boyfriend."

It was true that the young man looked like Percy, except that his hair was slightly shorter, his jaw line was more pronounced, and his face looked...different. In fact, Annabeth felt like she was looking at a Percy imitation, his face fluid but still looking like Percy.

Annabeth was getting a bigger headache from looking at him, so she went back to looking at the colors in the sky. After a moment of silence between them, Annabeth broke it with the classic question "who are you?"

A confused look crossed his face, or as much of a confused look as he could manage on his changing face. "To be honest, I don't know."

Annabeth giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "What ever do you mean, oh mystery man?"

He looked back at her with amusement. "Exactly what I said, oh drunk girl. I have no recollection of who I am. No memories, no reminders, no nothing." Then he straitened up fast, letting Annabeth slide off his shoulder onto the ground. He looked back at her in confusion, like he could not comprehend why she fell. "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

She grunted as she got back up. "Because you oh so conveniently moved out of the way. Anyways, why did you just straiten up?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing, just an odd sensation."

Annabeth resumed her position on his shoulder and continued to gaze at the lights. To her they were the most wonderful thing she could ask for. The lights looked like a fantastic city of color, ever changing and fluid. She had seen buildings in deadelus' laptop that were made of glass and strung with optical wires to look like these lights. But even these buildings were nothing compared to the real thing.

Suddenly, Annabeth had an urge to get up and move. She jumped up, but as the blood rushed into her head she became dizzy and fell back down. The boy caught her though, which she was stupefied about. It had almost looked like he had turned into water for a second to cover ground, then rematerialized to catch her. "What was THAT?" she said with a hiccup.

He just shrugged and looked at her face with a truly intense expression.

She was becoming unnerved by this boy, and detangled herself from his arms. The more she looked at him, the more he looked just like Percy. In fact, she had the nagging sensation that he WAS her exploding boyfriend. But that was impossible, he was with the gods, or so Nico said. Or was Nico sure about that. Never mind, he brain said, lets just move about. Maybe dance. Yea, that's a good idea. We can dance under the lights. And with this cute boy who looks like Percy. The rational part of his brain tried to argue feebly against dancing with the cute boy, but before it could get shot down by the rest of her brain the boy said, "I guess we can dance. I must warn you, I do not think I can dance very well."

Annabeth was stunned. She was sure that she had not said that thought aloud. "What? Can you read minds now?"

The boy shrugged again. He did that a lot. "I guess. Are we going to dance or not then?" he replied.

Annabeth decided to let the whole mind reading thing go and just dance.

And so they danced. Long, slow dances, short, rapid dances. They danced until Annabeth got so dizzy she passed out on the beach.

When Annabeth woke up, she felt like it was to bright, even with her eyelids closed. He head pounded like jackhammer. She groaned as she rolled over, and sputtered when she rolled over into the tide. Quickly getting up, she blinked about, trying to figure out where she was.

(123123123123123123)

Oh Gods, she thought, what in Tartarus am I doing here. Then it all came back to her. The boy, the dancing, the party. Her brain clicked into high gear when it remembered that. The party. For Percy! Thats right, I was at a party for Percy, and...there was punch. And it was good. Although it did make her head spin a bit. And...Percy disappeared. Annabeth shuddered at that. Nico had said that he had gone with a god. Or did he make a bet about that? It was definitely a bet, so was Nico right or wrong? It was possible that he was right, and Percy was off somewhere doing a chore for a god. But she had the nagging sensation that this was not the case.

She decided to think about this more back in her cabin, after some real sleep. There must have been something in the punch, she thought, because I do not feel good. I feel almost...hungover. GODS! I am, she thought, I AM hungover. So there must have been alcohol in the drinks. I am going to kill who ever did this, she thought as she stormed to her cabin, but after some rest first.

When she got back to the cabin, she was pressurized to find that everyone had gone to breakfast, leaving the cabin empty. All the better, she thought as she slipped under her sheets, no loud siblings to wake me up.

But it was not long before she was re-awakened by the sound of the door to her cabin slamming open and someone came in yelling her name. She tried to ignore it, but the person came over and roughly shook her, bringing her out of dreams of Percy.

"What?" She snapped, jumping out from under the covers and taking one of her younger siblings by surprise. "What is so important that you have to wake me up so urgently?"

The younger camper cowered in fear and squeaked something out, but the sound was drowned out in Annabeth's head by the sudden pounding of her blood as it rushed up with her. She groaned and fell back down on the bed, hand over her eyes. In a much more controlled tone, she said "Can you please repeat that?"

"There is a new camper," the young boy said, "And she claims to have been saved by a god."


	3. Who Are You?

**Hey, how are all of my beautiful readers doing? I have been writing this longer-than-normal chapter for you for the last few weeks, so I hope that you enjoy it! And if you don't, I will hunt you down!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

Who Are You?

Nico made his way as best he could to the big house. He was trying as hard as he could to stay in the shade, where the sun was not so bright. He had tried to shadow travel to the big house, but could not even make it into the shadow portal before he threw up all over the floor. Whatever was in that punch last night had been good, but it had given him one hell of a hangover. Nico groaned as he remembered playing hydration pong with Percy. That must be the culprit behind his hangover.

Nico groaned when he reached the forest nearest the big house and realized that the building was bathed all a halo of bright sunlight. He felt like if he crossed that, his head would explode. But he had to, did he not? Nico, to hungover to think of any alternatives, decided to hoist up his jacket over his eyes and make a run for it.

The plan worked up until the part where he ran face first into porch.

Nico fell, his jacket falling from his face to reveal the sun. It blazed forth suddenly, blinding him even with his eyes closed. He groaned again and ran inside.

As he was coming in he bumped into Thalia, who had also been rushing to escape blinding rays of the sun. "Hey there cuz." She greeted, "just as hungover as me?"

"What? Im not hungover." He replied as his head throbbed. "And how do you know what being hungover feels like?"

Thalia shrugged. "I got wasted after a hunting party went well once." She strode into the rec room as if it did not matter one bit, with her bewildered cousin trailing behind.

The state of affairs in the rec room was equal to that in the hallway. Both Clarrise and Annabeth were leaning on the ping pond table, holding bags of frozen strawberries to their aching heads. The Stoll brothers were both knocked out in their chairs, fist shaped bruises on their temples. All the other councilors were staring at the other six in disbelief, while Chiron sat at the head of the table with a young girl at his side. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, and looked just as bewildered as the other councilors, as if what was happening now just added to all of the confusion.

When Chiron saw that they were all assembled, and after he woke up the Stoll brothers, he started. "So, of the many things that happened last night," he said among glares directed at the Stolls, "We have a new camper joining us. Her name is Diana Bowman, and she tells me that as she was arriving here, she received some divine intervention."

The rec room was dead silent, then Clarrise muttered "So, which god was it?"

Diana looked nervously at Chiron, who gave her a nod, then turned to Clarrise and said, "I have no idea."

Clarrise grumbled something about runts not giving strait answers, then said louder "Its not that hard. Just tell us what they looked like and get it over with."

Chiron cleared his throat. "If miss Bowman told me correctly, she never saw any distinguishing features that would apply to any of the Olympian gods."

Annabeth raised her hand politely. When Chiron gave her the go ahead, she said "How about you tell us what happened, and we will try and come to a conclusion, O.K?"

Diana nodded, and after a deep breath, started to recount her story.

"It all began a couple of days ago, when I was at the city pool. I was having a great time with my mom, father and brother, when I had noticed something different about the water. It was a very hot day, as I live in Arizona, and I the water was nowhere near as cold as it should have been. After a while, the temperature of the water did drop, and it dropped so far that it was almost uncomfortable to be in. I decided to continue to enjoy the water as long as I could, and when I finally got out I realized that everyone else had been forced to leave the pool on account of ice crystals forming in the water."

At this point, Thalia raised her hand, and Diana stopped abruptly. "What does this have to do with ANYTHING related to your story?" Thalia asked.

Diana's cheeks grew red in embarrassment, and she stuttered for a reply, finally saying "Don't worry, I am getting to that part."

Diana resumed. "Well, as I was leaving, a woman came up to me and asked how I was able to do that." Diana shuddered. "I will not forget soon her appearance. She had eyes that were almost yellow, and her skin was rough and course looking. I told her I did not know what she was talking about, and she was about to say something to me when my parents came over and took me home.

"Latter that week, there was a knock on my door, and when I went to open it the same woman was standing there with a lizard in her hands. It was an odd lizard, or so I thought at the time. If only I had know. Anyways, it was odd because it appeared to have multiple heads. She said that she had been looking for me, and that after all this time she had finally found me. She said that she had to stop me before I killed one of her lovely children. I told her I would try and not kill any ones children, but she just smiled and stuck her tongue out from between her teeth."

This time it was Piper's, the new head of the Aphrodite cabin, turn to speak up. "Excuse me, but I am sure that no human can stick their tongue between their teeth."

"Shut up Barbie doll," Thalia shot over to her, "I am sure that it was just a monster."

Piper huffed and crossed her arms at being called Barbie doll, but knew well enough to engage Thalia when she was not hungover, and shut up.

"Continuing, yes, it was a monster. The lizard in her hand started to grow as she said, 'You say that, but it just is not true.' Then she released the lizard, which had grown to the size of a large dog, and just started laughing. I was horrified, and stumbled back into the house just as the many-headed lizard lunged at me. By this time it was about a story tall ,with twelve snapping heads, each full of rows of teeth. I was alone in the house at this time, and I am glad that my family was elsewhere. I ran through the house to away from it, but it just trampled its way through. I finally came to the garage, where one of the family cars was, when it cornered me. I thought that there was no way out, but then I spotted my dad's car keys on the dashboard and knew what I needed to do.

"There was a fire extinguisher next to me, so I picked it up and sprayed it all over the lizards many heads. While it was distracted I ran into the car and quickly drove away."

There was a small round of applause in the rec room after she told this part, and the color rose in her cheeks.

"Anyways, I got about twelve miles on the highway before a state trooper pulled me over. He was an odd man, with sandy colored khakis and he walked with a limp. He asked me if he could see my license, which must have been a joke because I am only twelve. I was about to give him a legitimate excuse when he sniffed my car. He must have smelled something bad, because he scrunched up his nose. Then he asked me if I had been near a monster lately. When I failed to say anything out of shock, he went back to his car and-"

"Wait, he knew that you had been attacked?" Travis said, "What was he, a super human or something?"

"I am sure that there will be an explanation to that as well." sighed Annabeth. She motioned for Diana to continue.

Diana cleared her throat and started back up. "Well, as I was saying, we got back to his car and he started driving off. I know that I should not be traveling with strangers, but the day was so strange to begin with that I thought nothing of it. When I asked him where we were going, he just simply replied 'East'. Then I asked him how he knew I had been attacked by a monster, and he said that he had smelled it all over me. When I asked him how he had smelled the monster, he said that he was a satyr and that he could do that kind of thing. When I asked him this, it began a line of discussion in which he told me everything about the gods."

"So you know everything already?" Thalia asked. When Diana nodded, Thalia said "Then it will be easier for you."

"By this time we had gotten to Tulsa, and we stopped for the night. He gave me my own room, and he said that he would contact the camp first, and that we would also be arriving the next day. The next day, we set off across the country. I slept most of the way, so it did not seam all that long for me because by this time we had arrived at Philadelphia. He told me that we would be stopping at a gas station quickly, and that I need to stay in the car while he refilled it.

"So there I was, sitting in the car just as I had been told, when another car pulled up next to us. The window rolled down and I with a jolt I realized that I was looking at the same scary old woman who had been at my house. She just gave me that same sickly smile and rolled up the window. I watched that car the entire time we were in that gas station. She never left the car the entire time.

"When we left, her car followed us out. I told the satyr, whose name was Lenus, and he just put his foot harder on the peddle. It did not stop her, and when we were reaching the outskirts of New York she was still hot on our tail. We were just a mile from the camp when she over took us.

"She swerved right in front of us, forcing Lenus to veer off the road into a ditch. We hit quite hard, and I think that I may have blacked out a bit. When I came to, Lenus was struggling to unpin his left leg. The car had pined it, and he was hopelessly stuck. He looked at me once and told me to run to the tree. I wanted to try and help her, but there was a sound outside that frightened me. It was the roar of a lion."

By this point Diana had a captive audience, and no one dared to speak out.

"I slipped out the side door and ran to the road. The lady was already waiting for me, and behind her loomed a large beast. I could not make it out against the silhouette of stars, but it was as large as a tank. The lady said that she had finally found me, and that It was time for me to face my doom. I said something really smart like 'Not on my watch' or 'betcha ten buck its not'. She did not take kindly to that remark, and said that my brother had once tried the same thing, and it did not end up well for him. I did not know what she was talking about, because I am sure that my brother had never met this woman, but I decided that I did not want to try my luck.

"I just ran as fast as I could, sprinting towards the hill. Behind me I could hear the woman cackling and that godawful roar. Then an explosion rent the air behind me and sent me flying almost ten feet. I think I blacked out briefly, but when I came to I realized that the car was casting a hellish glow on everything around me. The tank-creature was now visible in the flickering light of the car, and it will give me nightmares for as long as I live. It had the head of a lion, the head of a goat in the middle of its back, and a hissing viper for a tail. It was the infamous Chimera. And it was looking strait at me.

"I got back up and resumed running. I heard in roar once more, then it launched itself after me. I ran for a while in the direction of camp, when stuck in the asphalt in front of me I found a bronze sword. I stopped momentarily to yank it out of the ground, thinking that it might come in handy to defeat this thing, then continued to run. I managed to outrun it for a while, but my strength was waning, and it was swiftly gaining on me. It was then when I first saw the god.

"He came flying form my left, out of nowhere. Without skipping a beat he plowed headlong into the Chimera, knocking it off its paws. They skidded into the ditch, which astounded me that he had hit the beast so hard. When they got up, I saw that they had separated. I could only see the god from behind, and at first glance he did not look like anything special. He had long black hair the streamed in the wind, and was about six feet tall. The beast roared at him in defiance, and the woman laughed and said something like 'So dearie, another round eh?' The god just walked confidently towards the beast, and attacked it. Don't ask me how he did it, but he managed to dodge the flaming breath, the heads, and the snake, and ended up grappling it around its lion head. With some difficulty he wrestled it down to the ground, holding it there.

"I was just standing there, dumbfounded, when he yelled at me. I jumped back to my senses, and ran at the beast full speed. I was just about to reach the Chimera when it knocked the god off of it and lunged at me. I jumped to the side, and the beast flew past. When I looked up I saw that I was laying right next to the god. He was scraped up, but his wounds bleed golden blood, ichor. They were closing up as I watched, and he grunted when he saw me. Then he said, 'We need to kill this thing, before it kills you.'

"I mumbled 'no shit Sherlock,' but he must have ignored me and continued. 'I will try and hold it down again,' he said, 'And you need to come in from the side and stab it right in the mane. And watch out for the snake head, it will come out of nowhere.' And with that, our little meeting was over. He started to rush off to the beast, which was looking for the two of us. When it saw the god, its eyes narrowed and it roared at him. The god was not phased, and he shuffled to keep in front of the lion head. The beast had learned form its last encounter with the god, and was playing defensive now, saving its fire breath for when he was much closer.

"While the creatures attention was held by the god, I skirted around it and prepared to run full speed at it. The god saw that I had gotten into position, and ran at the beast. The Chimera was ready, and it blew a bolt of fire right at the oncoming god. With supernatural agility, the god dogged out of the way. He then grabbed the head of the lion, right around its snout, and forced it to the ground once more. I was just about to run at it with the sword chest level, when the snake lady jumped right in front of me. I was so surprised that I stopped and drew back. She smiled at me before lashing out with her talons. I dogged out of the way, then sliced her from shoulder to hip. She let out a wail and disintegrated into golden dust. The god yelled out for me to hurry up, and I quickly ran at the beast. When I got to it, it was waiting. The snake head sweep out of nowhere and bit me in the calf. I felt a searing sensation shoot up my leg, and I knew that it had poisoned me. My mind already slipping away, I lurched forward and sunk the sword from the road into its neck. The beast gave a muffled whine, then it in turn disintegrated into golden sand, which blew away in the wind.

"I fell forward into the gods arms, and I blacked out as I felt him lift me up in his arms and start running. When I woke up, I was in the camp infirmary. I still had the sword, and all of the poison had been neutralized."

"Can we see the sword?" Annabeth asked inquisitively.

"Sure," said Diana, and she brought out the softly glowing sword. Everyone gasped, because it was unmistakably Riptide.

"Are you sure that you found this just sticking out of the road?" Nico asked. Diana just nodded mutely.

"I think that we should check out Percy's cabin and find out if he has returned yet." Thalia said.

Chiron seamed to do a double take on the last part. "Wait, Percy is gone? Why has no one told me this yet?"

"Well, we kinda thought that you had come to that conclusion when you did not ask why he was not here at the meeting." Annabeth pointed out.

"I just thought that he was sleeping late and no one could get him up, not that he was gone!" Chiron said. "Were did he go?" He asked after a moment.

Thalia shrugged. "We don't know. He just disappeared last night in a flash of light. We had just assumed that he had been taken by a god for something."

Chiron frowned. It sounded like it was plausible, but it was unlikely. He had not heard anything from Olympus about anything happening with any of the gods. In fact, there was almost nothing happening with the gods that he knew of that would warrant the taking of the greatest demigod of their time. He resolved to IM the big twelve gods and see if any had seen him nice last night.

When they got to the cabin, it was just the way they had left it, the party decorations and food still sitting out. Chiron chuckled to himself when he was the assorted decorations. But when he smelled a pungent aroma coming from the punch bowl. On further inspection, he was disappointed to find that the punch did indeed contain wine. "Who made this punch?" He asked.

Thalia proudly raised her hand, while in the background the Stoll brothers chuckled to themselves. Tahlia's look of pride disintegrated when Chiron looked at her. "Thalia my dear, you should know better than to make a party 'better' with some wine."

Thalia was confused with this accusation. She knew that she had never even tasted wine before, so why would she put it in the punch? Then she knew why. SHE did not want it in the punch, but the two boys behind her snickering would. She turned on them with lightning blazing in her eyes. They stopped snickering. "I think that I can tell you who did Chiron." She said. So THATS why she was hungover this morning, they had spiked the punch. Oh, she had a world of trouble for those two brothers when she could get them alone.

Chiron had also come to that same conclusion, and was looking sternly at the boys. "I will talk to you two latter." He said. "As of right now," he said with a sigh, "I can not see why or how Percy would have departed, but I am sure that he will show up in a few days, or that we will at least hear from him in that time." With that he rolled himself back to the cabin.

While they had been looking around, Diana had been looking at some of the pictures on the wall of the cabin. When she saw one, she let out an audible gasp. Annabeth came over and asked what was wrong. "I don't know if I am seeing this right," Diana said, "But this boy, Percy, looks a lot like the god that saved me."


	4. Where in the World?

**Here we go, Chapter four. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters  
**

Where in the World?

Chiron wheeled into his private room after looking through Percy's cabin. He did not know what to think about the newest camper's story or the disappearance of Percy. The description of his bursting into light reminded him eerily of some other events quite like the ones that transpired the last night.

It reminded him of the images of some of the campers overdosing on ambrosia.

But as soon as it came into his mind, he banished it. If there were another explanation, he would find it. It would be a tragedy if he died from too much food of the gods.

Chiron heaved a sigh and turned to the small fountain that ran in his room and always created a rainbow during the day. "Lord Zeus" he said, thinking that he would start with the ruler of the gods.

The lord of the gods swam into view. He was sitting on his throne on Olympus, and he did not look like he was pleased to be talking to Chiron. "Chiron," He boomed, "What do you need."

Chiron bowed a bit in his seat before saying, "Oh mighty Zeus, last night Percy Jackson we reported to have burst into light, and I was wondering if he had been taken by a god."

Zeus frowned. "Why then do you need to talk to me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you had not taken him for some purpose." Chiron said.

Zeus shook his head. "I have not taken him." Then he frowned again. "And yet, I do not remember seeing him today. I do not look every where, but if you are looking for him you should next ask Apollo who sees everything."

Chiron bowed again and said, "Thank you Lord Zeus," then severed the connection.

Next was Apollo, who appeared in the mist with his sunglasses on and driving his car. He smiled when he saw Chiron and said, "Yo, Chiron. What's up?"

"Good day to you as well Apollo." Said Chiron as he bowed again. "I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot." Apollo said without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Last night, Percy Jackson disappeared in a flash of light," Chiron said, pausing as he pushed back the thought of Ambrosia, "And I was wondering if you have taken for some reason."

Apollo paused to think about it, then said, "Nope, I did not take him last night. Why would I need to after all?"

"Just checking," Chiron said, "But can you tell me if you see him today?"

Apollo paused again. Then he frowned and took off his sunglasses. After a full minute of thinking he turned back to Chiron and shrugged. "I can't tell where he is as of now." When he saw Chiron's face sink he said, "But he could just be indoors, or out of the rays of the sun. I may be able to see many things, but if he is not within my rays I won't be able to get a lock on him."

Chiron nodded mutely, then severed the connection. He tried several other gods in the pantheon, but no one had taken him or seen him. His own father was unable to feel his presence. Chiron was about to give up when he remembered one very unlikely candidate.

"Artemis"

The image of the huntresses came up showing her chasing after some game with her maidens. Chiron waited silently until they were done, knowing that he would never get the answers to his question if he interrupted. When they had finally taken down a bear the size of an elephant the goddess turned her attention towards him.

"Chiron," She said, "It is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for waiting."

"Anything for you my lady." He said in turn bowing. He silently reminded himself that he do these farther apart and with a back support if he was to bow this much again. "I was hoping to ask you a question."

"Proceed." She said.

"Last night, Percy Jackson was having his birthday party in his cabin when he exploded in a flash of light. I was wondering if, for some crazy reason, you have taken him for a quest or something."

Artemis appeared to bristle at the thought of taking the hero. "I did no such thing, nor do I think that I ever will."

Chiron nodded. "I thought as much. I just had to be sure. I was also wondering if you saw what transpired at that cabin last night, and if you saw him after."

The goddess paused like her brother to think about the question. Unlike her sibling, she had an answer. "I do believe that I saw that flash. Then after, I saw a young man who looked like Percy talking and dancing with the girl Annabeth." Then she frowned. "But at the same time, the girl Diana was also with a boy who looked like Percy Jackson."

Chiron also frowned. That was very peculiar that a boy who _looked_ like Percy in two place at once. He would have to think about it some more latter. "Thank you for your observations lady." He said, then severed the connection.

Chiron sat for a while thinking about what he had learned from the gods and goddesses. None of them except Artemis had seen him either today or last night. So far, everything pointed to an overdose of the heavenly food. It would be possible, with him under the influence, that he did not recognize the symptoms that he was about to go up in flames. Whatever happened, Chiron hoped that it was not the case.

(1123581321)

The last day of camp dinner was much more hushed than it usually was. Word had gotten out that Percy might have died from the ingestion of Ambrosia and Nectar. The people who were closest to Percy where the most somber. Annabeth had been on the verge of tears when Chiron had told her that he might me dead. But it was Thalia and the Stoll brothers that were just picking at their food wordlessly. They were the ones responsible for the punch whether they liked it or not. The only person who was having a good time was Diana, who was laughing with the other kids at the Hermes table.

Diana had decided to stay at the camp for the winter. After calling her parents and talking to them, they decided that it was best for her to stay at the camp for all of their safety. So she was making the best of the experience and waited for her claiming.

When it was the end of the meal, all of the campers headed down to the fire for the end of summer bonfire. The mood lightened up when everyone got there, and laughter filled the air as the fire was lit. It roared up into a ten foot column and bright blue flames. They sat around and sang all of their favorite camp songs led by the Apollo cabin.

Long after the sun had set, Mr. D walked up to the front of the amphitheater and started his usual impassioned speech.

"Well, it is one more year until I am free of this infernal camp, and I am looking forward to it. In other news, it has also been a good year for you all I presume, so bravo for that. As you know, if you have not decided to stay for the winter, which I hope you did not do, you must vacate the premise by high noon or else the cleaning harpies will devour you. Well, that is all I have to say. Chiron, anything to add?"

Chiron bowed to the director and clopped forward. "It has been a good year for all of the campers gather together today. Congratulations to Tim Thornfoot for completing his quest to serve the grey sisters for a traffic fine and coming back alive."

Applause broke out as the young boy modestly smiled.

"Now for the giving of the beads." Chiron dug a bag out of his saddle and dumped the contents into his hands. The campers leaned forward in anticipation and want to see the beads. Chiron held one up to show the campers, and they all oohed and aahed at it. On the bead was a golden ant head, severed. "To commemorate the extermination of the Myrmekes that were in the woods, and the vast stores of gold we now have in our possession." Chiron said.

The campers lined up to each take one, and when each got his or hers they would look at it in the light, admire it, and slide it onto their necklaces. When everyone had received one, Chiron said, "And now you may go to bed. Have a good!..." His last words dropped off as a blue light washed the amphitheater.

Diana was wondering where it was coming from and why everyone was staring at her face, when she realized that the light was coming from her and that they were no looking at her face, but above it. She herself looked up and gasped at what she saw. A blue trident was already fading from above her head, but she got the message. She had just been claimed like the video said.

Chiron bowed down on his front legs, the rest of the campers following suit. "All hail," He said, "Diana Bowman, Daughter of Poseidon."

(1123581321)

Annabeth was the camper chosen to show Diana her new room.

Diana had seen the Poseidon cabin from afar, but had not expected it to look like this. The party decorations were still strewn across the room, and Annabeth frantically tried to clean it all up. Diana just stood there and drank in the salty air when finally Annabeth shoved all of the decorations into one of the corners.

Annabeth was breathing somewhat heavily from the fast work, and blew a stray strand of hair from her face. Diana noticed that it was grey. "That is any interesting color to dye a streak of hair," she commented.

Annabeth looked at her in surprise when she spoke, then looked at the stripe of hair. She smiled sadly, thinking back to the day she and Percy had both received it. "That is just a token from a deed both me and Percy did for the gods."

For a moment, as she was remembering the incident, she thought that outside she heard Percy laughing. But when she focused in on it, it died away. She sighed to herself, then said, "So, this is now your cabin."

"What, you mean I don't have to share it with anyone?" Diana said in disbelief. Annabeth nodded. "Wow! That is awesome!"

"Well, for now. If you had come one day earlier, you would have had to share with your brother." Annabeth remarked. "We think that he is on an errand for the gods, and that he will be back soon. So don't get to comfortable sleeping by yourself."

Diana looked a bit put off from having to share, but brightened up. "What is my brother like?" She asked.

"Well, he is very kind, loyal, powerful, clumsy, hot." Annabeth stopped herself. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear that. By the way, I'm his girlfriend."

Diana nodded, then said, "You have been somewhat put out today. Did it have to do with him?"

Annabeth nodded back. "Last night we had a party for him here, and while we were drunk me and Percy had a bit of a fight before he was taken. I have been thinking about it all day."

"I'm sure he is fine," Diana said smiling. She started to put her stuff on a bed at the far end of the cabin when Annabeth suddenly said, "I know that it looked like he was taken by a god, but it from the little I can remember it looked more like he exploded."

Diana was caught off guard by this comment, and taken more off guard when Annabeth sat on a bed and started to cry. "I can't help but remember a yell coming from him when he was engulfed by the light," she sobbed, "And how at that point I was just mad at him for talking like he did. I had _wishe_d that he would just burn."

Diana came over and sat down next to the older girl, awkwardly soothing her and patting her on the back. Annabeth just buried her face into Diana's shoulder and sobbed even more. After a minuet of crying she stopped, sniffles still escaping. "Thank you," Annabeth said morosely, "It is only your first day and this has happened. I'll just leave you to go to sleep."

Annabeth got up and shuffled out of the cabin, leaving a worried and bewildered Diana to go to sleep in a cabin of memories. When Annabeth lay down to go to sleep in her own cabin, she sat there thinking 'where are you Percy?'


	5. FOUND YOU!

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters.**

Found You!

The rest of the month of September passed with a rash of new campers flowing in. Whenever Annabeth came back to visit from school, she was amazed at how many there were. They came from all over the U.S., and they all claimed that they had some kind of help from a boy with long black hair and green eyes.

Annabeth was positive that Percy was in some way involved in the helping of the newest campers, but the places they were being helped in were being helped in were far apart and close in time, leading her to wonder how he was doing it.

There was also a group of reports of a lone person walking down the beach at night. The moon was always behind the person, so no one could make out who or what it was. And whenever someone tried to get closer, the figure on the beach disappeared.

By now none of the gods knew where Percy was, and by this point they did not care. With the exception of Poseidon, all of the gods decided that looking for him was a lost cause, and that if another one of them were using him for their own agenda then so be it. Sure he was one of, if not the greatest hero's of all time, but they had long ago hardened their hearts to the deaths of their nieces and nephews.

The father of the lost hero, Poseidon, was greatly saddened by the disappearance of his eldest mortal son. The sea was getting more and more troubled every day his fate was unknown, and it was in no part helped by Amphitrite. She was driving her husband from bad to worse in her nagging of him to forget his mortal child. But he would not yield, and visited his brother every day to see if Percy had joined the legions of the dead.

Among the campers, a small cult had sprung up in honor of the Helper, the person who had helped the dozen or so campers reach the camp. They ones who were not determined yet even went as far as to sacrifice part of their meals to it. So far, there was no confirmation that it had received the sacrifices, but the campers were sure that they had been.

When ever Annabeth saw the cult, she would scold them for not praying to the proper gods, but once even preyed to it to bring home Percy. She was still convinced that Percy was out there, but she still had no idea where that might be or why.

Among the influx of new campers, no one noticed the lone disappearance in the camp. Mrs. O'Leary no longer resided in the coliseum, and no one could determine where she had gone.

After the month was over, Chiron decided to call a remembrance ceremony for the great Percy Jackson and the burning of his shroud. Chiron hatted to admit it, but he was afraid that Percy had ingested too much ambrosia and nectar and his mortal soul had been destroyed in the inferno. He had exploited every resource he had, including asking every god, major and minor, and asking Rachel if she knew where he was. When she had just smiled sadly and shook her head, he decided that the proper course should be taken to remember him.

It was decided that the ceremony would take place in the camp at the amphitheater. Sally and Paul would be allowed into the camp, and they would be place in the front row with the gods. Sally had been distraught from the disappearance of her boy, but had held herself together for the ceremony. Over the last month, she and Annabeth had bonded while Percy was missing, and Sally now considered Annabeth her own daughter.

The day of the ceremony came, and every one in the entire Greek pantheon showed up. The gods had to magically enlarge the amphitheater to accommodate everyone the numbers were so great. Even the shades of Elysium were allowed to come.

The first person to speak was Chiron. "I have taught many hero's in my lifetime, but Percy Jackson may have been the greatest. As a brief summery of his deeds, which can not all be told here, we have the retrieval of Zeus' Master Bolt just a few weeks after finding out about his heritage, the retrieval of the Golden Fleece from the Sea of Monsters, holding up the sky, defending the camp from an invasion, and ultimately defeating the Titian lord Kronos. He has done much more in his life, and I express my sorrow in the fact that he is no longer with us."

Poseidon took the stage next. His hair was streaked with grey and the wrinkles on his face accentuated his age. "Perseus was my son. I always had great pride in him, as I have had in all of my children, but Percy was an exception. He grew up to be a wonderfully caring, compassionate, and loyal individual. He always stuck his neck out for others, and he will be missed. I hope that all of my children and all of the demigods look up to his image as an inspiration for ages to come."

Sally spoke next, her eyes dry in defiance of the rivers on her cheeks that had long ago dried up. "Percy was my son. I knew that he was a special child, but doesn't every parent know that about their child? To me, he was more than just special. He was perfect. He bravely endured mistreatment from the man I married to keep his safe, and in the end never asked for help in any of his crisis. He always put others before himself, and carried his burdens in silence. I know that he is somewhere out there, and even if I do not see him ever again, I am still proud of him."

Grover was crying silently when it was his turn to talk, but when Juniper offered to go up with him he refused. He stood up in front of the crowd and said, "Percy was my best friend. When I thought that I was a failure, he told me otherwise and lifted me to new heights. When I was in danger, he always came to my rescue. He supported me no matter what, and I will always miss him. Good bye Percy." With that, he left the stage to slump back down next to Juniper and started to let the tears slide down his face once again.

Thaila was next, and she had been coping with the loss especially hard. She still partially blamed the disappearance of her cousin on herself, but blamed it mostly on the Stolls. "Percy was the one who brought me back to my human self. I thought he was a twerp when we first met, but then I got to know him better and realized that he was a mirror image of me. We became good friends fast, and he has been one of my best friends ever since. Where ever you are, be at peace Percy."

Annabeth was the last, and she was in the worst condition out of every one, except for Tyson who was bawling his eyes out in the back. Tears actively leaked out of her eyes, and they were red from the crying she had done since the announcement of the ceremony. Still, she steeled herself up for her speech, but when she started to talk her voice came out horse and choked.

"Percy was my best friend here at camp ever since he came here so long ago. It took a number of quests before we were truly friends, but we were nonetheless. Eventually, we both realized that we had feeling for each other, and were dating until his disappearance. He has saved my life countless time, and once it resulted in a scene much like this one here today. We will all miss you Perc-."

"What?"

"WOOF!"

The statement came from the very back of the magnified amphitheater, and it came from a teen boy ridding the back of a large black hell hound. His head was cocked to the side, making his long black hair fall over his green eyes.

**So! Who is this mystery boy? Take a pot shot. I bet you know. Sorry for taking so long. I was jolted back to my writing duties when a review asked if I was done with the story. Good new, I'm not. I will try and get a longer chapter up next to explain this new plot twist, but until then stay suspense filled!**


	6. Revelations

**Here I am, once again, giving only mediocre work. (Sobs) Im sorry! This chapter may be really confusing, but it is the explanation for things to come. Until next time, stay cryptic my friends. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Revelations

In Mythology, demigods are an enigma. They are born and live in a realm of shadow, the mix of light and dark. They belong to neither, and yet are accepted by both. They are more powerful than mortals, but weak compared to gods. Even in their physiology, they are a mix. They are mortal and will die, but they are also divine.

For most demigods, they are stuck here at this crossroads. But some manage to raise higher than the others and transcend to immortality, to live out the rest of their days as demigod. They are not truly gods, but they are more than the other demigods.

But there are those who mange to totally eclipse their brethren and become fully fledged gods. They are fully divine, sustained by the beliefs of man like all the other gods. They rule their own domains of nature and are able to gift their children with divinity, like they were once gifted.

Those who have become gods have been able to through their deeds, as a god without a story is no god at all. The best know in Hercules, but there have been others who have been forgotten by merciless Time. Hercules was able to transcend to because of his exploits. It bolstered the divinity that his father had given him to the point where when his mortal form was destroyed, his divinity was strong enough to hold itself together and prevent itself from dissipating.

Percy Jackson had much in common with Hercules. He had loyal followers in his fellow demigods, he had the respect of the gods themselves (except Hera), and he died in a blaze of glory.

One difference between the two was how they thought of themselves. Hercules was a man who thought of himself as a god on earth. When he died, everyone around him thought of his as a god, and so his divine side was fully developed.

Percy was different in how others thought of him. Everyone, including himself, thought of him as a powerful mortal, not a god. He himself had taken steps to divinity, even if they were not deliberate, by bathing in the river Styx. The river destroyed what mortality he had, concentrating all that was left of him in his back. But what was left was a divine body with no mind, held together by the will of a mortal.

So when the flames of the gods consumed the last of his mortality, the only thing keeping his divinity together, it released the divine Percy Jackson from its bonds. But it was not a truly a divine Percy Jackson, because no one believed in a divine Percy, but a blank divine being. A new god, one no longer connected to this mortal world, and with no mortal identity.

It is a new Percy Jackson.


	7. Dancing with a god

**Sorry its been so long, school has gotten in the way. I feel like every authors note is an apology. For that, I am sorry. (see what I just did?) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. But its not like he exists anymore in the story, does it? In that case, I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series.**

Dancing with the god

As Percy's mortal soul burned away to nothing, his immortal essence spread out, freed from it's mortal form. It was weak, but it could feel its power growing from the mortals around it. It was not Percy, because Percy was mortal, and without his mortal memories it did not have an personal identity.

Even though it did not have a memory, it still had an identity from what the mortals thought of it. It extrapolated its identity from these outside memories, and started to think on its own.

At first it was confused. 'What is happening?' it thought. But as it 'remembered', it realized that it was a god. Or at least that is what it thought it was, but it was pretty sure that it was a god. It could feel the minds and bodies of the slumbering mortals around it, and it could feel them dreaming.

There was a group that was not asleep, it realized. There were a few awake, but they were quickly falling asleep. Only one was still awake, and they were moving. Percy gathered itself together into a solid form and followed the mortal.

It followed the girl ('It is a girl' Percy thought) to the beach, where she sat down. She was staring up at the sky, and when Percy looked up he saw colors in the sky. He was transfixed for a minute, but then he remembered the girl and walked up to her.

When he got to her, he sat down and said, "Lovely, is it not?" Percy was pleased with himself. He never said anything like this, or at least he was sure. The girl nodded for a moment, then looked at him. her face lit up.

"Percy!" she yelled, if not a bit to loud. Then when she was actually looking at him she frowned, her eyes roaming around his face. "Sorry," She slurred, "I though you were my boyfriend."

Percy had a feeling she was right, and she looked very familiar, but he was not so certain. She was blond, and not that good looking in his eyes. Her hair was mussed up, and makeup smeared her face. Her eyes were not very focused, and she swayed slightly even sitting.

They sat there in silence, looking up at the lights, until she asked, "Who are you?"

Percy was taken aback by that question because he had thought that she might know who he was. He thought that he was a person named Percy Jackson, but he also had an artificial memory of Percy Jackson burning, and he was pretty sure that burning meant dying. So he decided to answer, "To be honest, I don't know."

The girl giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "What ever do you mean, oh mystery man?" Percy felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He was sure this never happened much, even with the mystery girl in his memories.

"Exactly what I said, oh drunk girl. I have no recollection of who I am. No memories, no reminders, no nothing." Percy was pleased with himself again. He never remembered in the artificial memories being this articulate.

Suddenly, as if from across a void, he heard a cry for help. He sat up suddenly, listening. He could sense the call coming from nearby, and it was urgent. Percy decided to split and go see what was happening. So he sent some of his essence off while the rest stayed here with the girl. But when he looked for her, she was on the ground, rubbing her back. "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Because you oh so conveniently moved out of the way," she grumbled, "Anyways, why did you just straiten up?"

He decided not to share the call. If she did not sense it, it was not worth telling her. "Nothing," he lied, "Just an odd sensation." The girl looked at him quizzically, then just returned her gaze star ward.

They sat there for a few more moments before Percy sensed that the girl was getting restless. She jumped up, but her eyes crossed when she was standing and she started to fall back down. Percy moved to catch her, and for a moment his essence split apart and moved quicker. Then she was in his arms. She shook her had and hiccuped. "What was THAT?

Percy decided to keep the fact of what he had done to himself, so her just shrugged and looked in her gray eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and detangled herself. Once she did, she mulled around, stealing glances at him every once in a while. He just looked on. He could tell that she was thinking of dancing, so he offered, "I guess we can dance. I must warn you, I do not think I can dance very well."

She looked shocked, like he had read her mind. Well, he had. "What? Can you read minds now?"

Percy shrugged and mumbled, "I guess. Are we going to dance or not then?"

The girl looked at him apprehensively for a moment, then moved towards him. He took her in his arms, and they started to dance. It started as a slow dance, and in the back of his mind Percy though he heard some music. It was slow and sad, but a bit happy at the same time. He felt like he was remembering this through the girls eyes, and had a feeling that this had happened before, but he let it go. Tonight, it was just the two of them on the beach.

And him with the other girl fighting the Chimaera. That was fun as well.


	8. Midnight Meeting

Turn the page

Once he had dropped off the girl that he had saved from the Chimera, Percy decided to go for a walk. It was a lovely eavening, and the combination of the moon and the lights in the sky lit his way quite plesently. The trees burned in different colors under the sky, and Percy remembered when these woods had acutaly burned. The memories of the buring forest seemed to come from the trees themselves, so Percy pushed them out of his head and continued walking.

In the distance Percy could also see the glow of a city. "My city," he thought to himself. The thought had come unbidden, and Percy wondered if it realy was his city. He had the impression that he had defened it once, but that memory was not his, so he did not trust its validity.

The trees swayed in the light eavening breeze as Percy walked past. He looked around in wonderment and awe. He had never really noticed the trees themselves before. There had always been something more interesting going on when he had been in the forest. But now it was just him and the trees, and they were spell binding.

They also felt different now. He could feel the spirits inside them, sleeping. In none of the memories he had did he remember the trees looking or feeling this way. "Its just another reason not to trust them," he thought to himself.

Deep into the forest, he actualy found one of the spirits out of her tree. She was sitting on a rock while combing her long green hair, singing softly to herself. When Percy saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks. "She is beautiful," he thoguht to himself. She had a lean frame with long arms and legs. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder as she brushed it softely. Here eyes were two pools of green, concentrated on thier owners work. The strands of music that floated over Percy were soft and warm, and made his heart beat faster.

Percy was to far away for her to see him, so he started to walk closer. Slowley at first, becuase he was nervous, but as he walked he picked up the pace a bit. He was five feet away when she noticed, and she gave a start when she looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked, and the sound of her voice made Percy's heart beat a bit faster.

"You know, that seems to be a common question tonight," he replied, stopping where he was a few feet away from her.

She around them quickly, like she was expecting something bad to happen. When the coast was clear, she went back to combing her hair and not looking at him. "You still have not answered my question." She pointed out.

Percy thought about what to say. He could tell her he was a god, but he was a bit uncertain about that still. Or he could tell her he was a camper, whatever that ment. He settled on saying, "Im Percy Jackson." He at least thought that this was an almost solid fact, and it was simpler than saying he was a god.

At first the spirit just nodded absentmindedly and murrmered "Thats nice," but then she stopped and looked at him once more. "Did you say you were Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," Percy replied slowley. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought. Maybe she hates me for some reason, or I got her pregnant! It might be best to just run away.

Before he could make a beline away from here, she scoulded "What are you doing out here in the forest this late at night?"

Percy breathed a mental sigh of relief. So he was not in any real trouble with her. Good. "I was just out for a stroll."

"Well, you shouldent," she shot at him, "You are a camper, and campers need to be in bed by now."

So I am a camper, Percy thought to himself. At least, I should be.

"Well if your just going to stand there, stop looking at my chest." The spirit huffed. She stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at him the whole time.

Percy blushed and looked away. He hadent really been meaning to look there, he just did. Not knowing what to say, he blurted out, "Sorry, they just look so good."

The girl's jaw dropped as she lloked at him in disbelief. She looked ready to smak him, but she was to stunned and her arms were clituched even tighter to her chest. "Did you really just say that?" She yelled.

Percy blushed even more, not knowing how to get out of wht he had just said. Well, if I started digging, I might as well continue he thought. "Yes," she admited, looking back at her, "I just thought that I should tell you the truth."

It was the girls turn to blush and look away. Her arms were clutched even tighter around her chest, like she was trying to squeeze herself to death. "Well, thank you, I guess," she mumbled.

Percy was taken aback. He had deffinetly thought that she would rip off his arm or something. But this was a much different reaction than he would have imagined.

They conttinued to stand there, Percy trying to look anywhere other than the girl, and the girl looking at the ground, her face burning. After what felt like forever for Percy, the girl mumbled, "No one has said anything that nice to me before."

Percy looked at her face in disbelief. She was still looking at the ground, and her face was bright green. Her arms hung a bit looser, but still were wraped around her chest. "What?" Percy asked.

The girl blushed even greener. "Nobody has ever said anything that nice to me," she muttered again. "In fact, not many people come back here at all." Percy could feel the sadness rolling off of her as she talked.

Percy gingerly walked over to her and stood besides her. Here eyes shot up when he moved, and followed him warely until he stood next to her. "You better not try and feel me up," she warned him when he started to reach out with his arm.

Percy took a small strp back and held his hands up. "Sorry if im getting to close." He admited. "I was only going to give you a hug."

When she did not reply, he moved next to her again and reached out his arms. She stood stiff as a board while he embraced her loosly. He gave her a small pat on the back and detached from her. "See?" He said, "No feeling you up. I want to be a nice person, thats all."

"Hou could have said that first, you dolt" she grummbled.

Percy sighed. Why were girls so difficult? "Look," he started, "I could tell that you were sad, so I was tring to be nice and gave you a hug. Is that so bad?"

"Not really," she admited, looking him in the eye, "But once again, you could have siad so in the first place."

Percy ignored that last coment. "So, you feel better?" He asked.

The girl let her arms sag down loose. She looked wary and tired, but Percy could feel that she was grateful. "A little." She confesed.

Percy yawned and spread his arms. "Well, I think I should be getting back to the camp." He sighed. He started to walk away, but stopped when the girl grabbed his hand. He tirned around with her still grasping his hand. "Yes?" He asked.

The spirit figited whith her long hair and bit her lower lip, then said, "Could you come back here again? Its been so Long since anyone has come back here. Or talked to me for that matter."

"I will se what I can do." Percy promissed, "But I am quite busy." When the girl's eyes dropped to the ground, he quickly said, "But I can have others come back here to talk. Even if I can't, I will make sure someone does."

"Promise?" The girl asked, eyebrows raised.

"Promise." He said, and with that he kissed the hand that he was still holding and walked away.


End file.
